Embodiments generally relate to the sharing of links. More particularly, embodiments relate to the addition of contextual clarity to shared links.
When online, individuals may encounter web pages that may be of interest to others. In such a case, an individual might copy (e.g., via Ctrl-C key sequence, Command-C key sequence, mouse right-click, etc.) the uniform resource locator (URL) associated with the page of interest and paste the copied URL into a chat window or other communication interface. Many URLs, however, may contain a relatively large number of characters that are difficult to remember and might even prevent the URL from being pasted into character-limited interfaces. While link-shortening services may replace a portion of lengthy URLs with fewer characters, the replacement characters may still be cryptic and difficult to remember. As a result, the individuals involved in the sharing process may eventually be unable to view the shared page due to the URL being lost and/or forgotten.